


Day 2

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: Kinktober-2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Medical Play, Watersports, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Day 2: Watersports|Ass Worship|Begging|Medical PlayJohn Watson's patient has a bad case of Full Bladder





	Day 2

“Doctor, my stomach hurts.” Sherlock emerges from his room where he had been hiding practically all day, save the four times he came out to grab a drink.

“What was that, ‘Lock?” John looks up from the paper to see Sherlock standing in the doorway completely naked. Folding the paper and placing it in his lap, John swallows and gives Sherlock a raised eyebrow.

“My stomach hurts, Doctor.” Sherlock shifts his footing, John notices an unusual bulge in his lower abdomen. Standing, John pulls the taller man into the room to inspect him. He lightly holds onto Sherlock’s dick as he runs a hand over the swell of his abdomen.

“Hm, I’m not certain, but I believe you are suffering from a full bladder. I’ll need a urine sample to be sure though.”

“Well, urine luck.”

“Oh yeah? Show me, Patient,” John said, retrieving the empty mug from the table next to his chair.

“Yes Doctor.” John positions the mug under Sherlock’s dick and nods for Sherlock to start going. As the taller man empties his bladder, John runs his hands through the stream, splashing piss over both of them. As the mug filled John set it on the ground, positioning himself underneath the spray of piss. He held onto Sherlock’s cock, aiming the stream over his chest, his face, down the front of his jeans.

“I’ve never seen a case this bad, I may need to help you, give you physical therapy.”

“Anything you say doctor,” Sherlock moans as he finally finishes.

“My, you’ve made a mess, turn around so I can make sure nothing else is wrong.” 

Sherlock does as told and turns around, his ass right in John’s face. John reaches out and grabs a handful of ass. He places a soft kiss to the other cheek as he begins kneading the original side.

“What healthy and beautiful assets you have.” John buries his face in the cheeks and licks a stripe up the right cheek. Sherlock rocks forward and whimpers.

“Doctor please, please.”

“What do you need?” John says when he comes up for air from licking and kissing Sherlock’s ass, from where he had been edging closer and closer to the tight ring of muscles in the center.

“Everything.” John licks, broad and forceful, right across the opening of Sherlock’s hole, “Doctor please, please I’m going to cum.”

“Already? But the treatment has barely started.” John resumed his licking and kneading, working Sherlock’s ass into putty, “So good, you have the best ass I’ve ever seen. So clean and juicy and perfect.”

“Doctor, please, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please may I cum? I need to.”

“Yes. Do it, cum for me patient.” John then licked another broad stripe along Sherlock’s opening and Sherlock was coming. Long streaks of white hitting the floor, mixing with the cooling piss, “Time for the physical therapy I was talking about.”

John lead him to the bedroom, resigning himself to clean the floor in the morning.


End file.
